


Wrapped in Velvet, Tied in Lace

by daftalchemist



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Eldritch Abomination Cecil, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftalchemist/pseuds/daftalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos discovers a new interest in Cecil's vast collection of lingerie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped in Velvet, Tied in Lace

**Author's Note:**

> beta thanks to tumblr user keepin-it-regal

Cecil’s closet was deep; full of mysteries and surprises that had brought Carlos more understanding of the radio host than the man himself ever had. The discovery of a hidden stash of ancient Roman currency had brought about the realization that Cecil’s knowledge of history was not from an interest in it, but rather the first hand experience of it. The bloodstones that were so old and used that they seemed barely able to cling to existence had lead to the conversation of how Cecil himself had had a _much_ bigger hand in the original development of Night Vale than anyone could have expected. He’d found books in middle English that were still in useable condition, though he could hardly call them _readable_. Then there were the holy books. Volumes and volumes of myths and prayers, some from religions Carlos had never even _heard_ of, and apparently neither had Google. And the lingerie… well….

It was certainly the least weird thing Carlos had ever found in Cecil’s closet, as well as his favorite. Cecil hadn’t known the right way to tell Carlos that he had an extensive collection of rather expensive looking garments, all silks and lace, velvet and suede. He apparently hadn’t even been sure he _should_ tell Carlos at all, something about idiot past boyfriends not enjoying the items, but was completely thrilled when Carlos _immediately_ asked him to wear something for him.

Carlos hadn’t known the world could contain the kind of pleasure fucking a gorgeous man wearing a corset and stockings could bring. The way the tight laces cinched in his waist just right, the feel of the deep purple silk under his fingertips, the way Cecil’s body fought against the rigid boning as he attempted to arch his back with each pleasured cry… It was an evening Carlos would never forget, and one he often requested to have repeated.

He’d seen Cecil come sauntering out of the closet in all manner of undergarments, and had thought he’d seen them all, but… something about this one in particular….

It was just laying there, just waiting to catch Carlos’ eye, as though Cecil either knew that Carlos would be making another expedition into the neverending treasure trove that was his closet, or he was just been planning to wear it that night. Carlos reached out and gently touched it; emerald green velvet and black lace trim, black ribbon laces fastening in the front, and only long enough to cover to just above the hips.

It spoke to Carlos; begged to be touched, demanded to be worn. He picked it up and was surprised at the weight of it, as though gravity were affecting this one thing more than anything else, or his mind was just that keenly aware of its existence in his hands. There was a matching garter belt underneath it, each of its black clasps studded with a sparkling green crystal.

Carlos gnawed at his lower lip, his stomach fluttering as quickly as the thoughts flitting through his mind. Cecil didn’t have mirrors; he didn’t _like_ mirrors. He’d have to go back to his _own_ closet, where the only mirror in the apartment was kept.

He removed his clothes slowly, folding them neatly and placing them on the bed, drawing out the process as long as he reasonably could. It was an odd sort of discomfort that kept him from just trying it on; taking time to carefully lay out the corset with the garter on the bedspread, choosing a pair of stockings that would match just right. He took a moment to consider what sort of underwear he should choose, but thought better of it. Cecil wasn’t exactly packing anything that resembled human genitals, so it was likely his panties wouldn’t fit. More importantly, it seemed like a good idea to draw the line _somewhere_. Carlos was already about to try on his boyfriend’s lingerie. There was no need to share underwear too.

He touched the green velvet again, whisper soft under his fingers. He was really going to do this. He really _wanted_ to do this, but that only made him feel more uncomfortable. He’d never thought of himself as having an interest in crossdressing before, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about feeling that inclination now. It was just once though, wasn’t it? Just to see what it was like? To know how Cecil felt all wrapped up in silks and lace?

He wasn’t sure if he should blame Night Vale or Cecil specifically for the sudden and increasingly frequent realizations he’d been having about himself.

He picked up the garter belt first, the more innocuous item of the two, at least to his shame-filled mind. He fastened it around himself, smoothing the straps against his legs, not having any stockings to clip them onto just yet. He chewed his lip again, working up the nerve to open his closet door and look into the mirror hidden behind it, but decided against it. He still had more to put on, and besides, he was sure his charcoal gray boxer briefs looked just fine with it.

He picked up the stockings next, saving the best for last, or worst, as the case may be. The stockings were very simple, black with darker vertical stripes patterned around them. Cecil had much fancier pairs, of course, but it felt wrong to use them, as though they should be saved for someone who truly enjoyed this, as he knew Cecil did.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and gave the corset a quick look, his stomach doing unnecessarily complex somersaults at the thought of what came next, and rolled up the first stocking. Cecil had taught him the right way to put stockings on, and Carlos had been very happy about that because he took great enjoyment in rolling them over his boyfriend’s slender legs. He’d never imagined the knowledge would come in handy for more personal reasons, and he chuckled at the absurdity of it all. He knew _so much_ about the wear and use of these things. What if Cecil had been conditioning him to want to do this all along?

He shook his head and pulled the stocking over his pointed toes, rolling it up his leg. It was a little small, but the thin fabric felt kind of nice so snug against his leg, and he liked the way the pattern took on the color of his skin, making the lighter stripes look significantly darker. He clipped the front garter strap to the stocking, then stuck his leg out and wiggled his toes. It _did_ look nice, especially near the top where the thick band of the stocking pulled upwards toward the garter, and hugged his thigh so tightly. He loved that part on Cecil, when the stocking held his skin so close that the uncovered part of his thigh seemed to almost bubble over at the edge. It was incredibly tantalizing, reminding him of Cecil’s existence--his mass and weight--and how constricted he was by the undergarments.

Carlos rolled up the second stocking and repeated the process, closing his eyes as his fingers slid over his thigh. He clipped the garter to it and stood, marvelling at his stockinged legs, and decided now would be a good time to look in the mirror.

He opened his closet door and pulled down the towel he kept draped over it--just in case Cecil ever decided to explore _his_ closet--and he could hardly even believe the sight of himself. He looked… _good_. He was only wearing garters and stockings, but even so, they suited him well, hugging him in all the right places. He stood on his toes and imagined what it might be like to have a pair of heels on, though he wasn’t about to try that. He’d probably break his neck if he attempted to walk around in those things, and Cecil’s wouldn’t fit him anyway.

There was only one thing left now.

He picked up the corset and looked it over. He’d never actually helped Cecil put one of these on, or watched him do it either, now that he thought about it. Cecil just always came sashaying out of the closet with one already on, putting a stocking into Carlos’ hand, a foot into his lap, kneading his groin with his toes until Carlos put the stocking on for him. Carlos almost wished he could have done that for Cecil, feel his tendrils wriggling under his foot as he waited for the radio host to roll the stocking up his thigh, but… it was probably better Cecil _didn’t_ see this. Carlos felt ridiculous enough as it was.

The corset was already fully laced. He tugged at them gently, not wanting to ruin the ribbons, until he’d pulled it free from the garment, then wrapped it around himself. He hummed thoughtfully and furrowed his brow. He was probably supposed to leave the laces _in_ the corset after all, because how else was he supposed to hold this thing up while he put them back through? He pushed the edges together in the front, simulating the binding effect as best he could, and gave himself a look in the mirror. It didn’t fit him quite right, being a little larger than Cecil and all, but he had to admit it didn’t look that bad. The green looked amazing against his skin, for one thing. He turned one way, and then the other. He _did_ like the way it accentuated his waist, even without being properly laced up. It was just the general shape of it, most likely, the natural curve of the boning that--

“Carlos?”

Carlos yelped in shock, dropping the corset as he rushed to close the closet door and hide the mirror. “Cecil, don’t look!”

“Carlos, you’re…” Cecil took a few steps into the room, staring at the scientist and furrowing his brow in what was either disgust, confusion, or displeasure at seeing his clothes being worn by someone else. “What are you doing?”

Carlos quickly grabbed the corset off the floor and held it against his chest, wishing it was large enough to hide behind.

“I didn’t think you’d be home!” he blurted out, not really thinking that would make the situation _better_ , but it was the truth, at least.

“We ran out of news… Is that… mine?”

Carlos sighed and handed Cecil the corset, stared at his stockinged feet in embarrassment. “I’m sorry. I just… it was laying out and I got kind of curious, and….” He crossed his arms, realizing he was still very much shirtless, and rubbed at his shoulder. “I’ll take it off now.”

Hands on his hips brought him sharply back to attention, and Cecil smiled warmly up at him as he wrapped the corset around his waist.

“You’re supposed to loosen the laces and leave them in,” he said as he lead Carlos’ hands to the sides of the corset, instructing him to hold it in place with a gentle squeeze.

“The… laces,” Carlos stammered, dumbfounded. “I… yeah, that’s what I thought after I had….” He swallowed nervously. “You’re not… you’re not upset or, I don’t know….”

“What, Carlos?” Cecil asked, his fingers making quick work of the laces, cinching Carlos’ waist in snugly, but gently.

“This isn’t weird? I mean… I’m wearing your clothes.”

Cecil tied a bow at the bottom of the corset, letting his hands drift lower to Carlos’ hips, and bit his lip as he smiled. “I _know_. And you’re pulling them off incredibly well.”

Carlos’ cheeks burned. “I’m sure that’s an exaggeration, but I appreciate the sentiment.”

Cecil’s hands slid up over his chest, his fingers instinctively reaching for the white lapels that he always grabbed to pull Carlos close, now missing in favor of green velvet and black lace. He grasped the back of Carlos’ neck instead and pulled him into a kiss, deep and slow as though he was expecting a temporal loop to roll in any second and literally give him all the time he wanted to explore Carlos’ mouth. When he finally came up for air, Carlos was no longer the only one blushing.

Cecil ran his now-forked tongue over his lips and grinned, his teeth already so sharp.

“It’s not an exaggeration,” he purred as he hooked his finger over the top of the corset and slowly pulled Carlos towards the bed. “I only report the truth.”

“Cecil, wha….” Carlos placed his hands over the radio host’s, the heat in his cheeks now completely filling his head. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, _Carlos_ ,” Cecil chuckled as he pushed him gently against the bed, his knees buckling as they hit the edge of the mattress. Cecil kicked off his shoes and knelt beside him, leaning in close to ghost his lips over Carlos’ neck and shoulder. “There’s no way I’m _not_ taking advantage of you while you’re dressed so seductively.”

Carlos shivered, biting his lip to stifle a gasp as Cecil licked a hot stripe along his collarbone. “It doesn’t look… I dunno, _ridiculous_ or anything?” He chuckled nervously. “I mean… I’m a _guy_ in stockings.”

“You never seem to mind when _I’m_ the guy in stockings,” Cecil remarked as he pulled off his vest and tie.

Carlos was certain his entire body must have been flushed red by now. “Well, that’s… but you look good in _everything_ , you know?”

Cecil grinned wide as he wrapped the tie behind Carlos’ neck and pulled him close. “Apparently, my dear Carlos, so do _you_.”

Carlos climbed onto Cecil’s lap, allowed his lips to be captured in another kiss. Cecil dropped the ends of the tie and ran his hands over Carlos’s chest, traced the artificial curve of his waist, ghosted his fingers over his hips, and kneaded greedily at his ass. Carlos moaned softly into Cecil’s mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck and scratching his nails lightly up his back, and Cecil chuckled. Carlos pulled back with a gasp, chewing his lip as a mix of embarrassment and confusion warred in his gut.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, his heart pounding loudly in his ears. “I mean… what’s funny?”

Cecil smiled and gave him a quick kiss. “ _Relax_. You just forgot to clip the garter belt to the back of the stockings.”

“Oh, I… didn’t realize…” Carlos stammered, his cheeks burning hot. “I can fix it.”

“It’s _fine_ ,” Cecil cooed as he pressed his hand against the growing bulge in Carlos’ briefs. “I’ll need to undo the front clips to take _this_ off anyway.”

Carlos moaned breathily and leaned back, bracing himself against the mattress and rolling his hips into Cecil’s touch. “Please do.”

Cecil unclipped the belt from the stockings and hooked his fingers under the waistband of the briefs, carefully pulling them down so as not to pull the stockings off. Carlos’ hardening dick bobbed free of the cloth, and he wrapped a hand around it, rubbing his thumb over the head, biting his lip at the sensation, until a thick, muscular appendage squeezed his wrist just hard enough to make him stop. The tentacle released him as soon as his hand was free of his cock, and Cecil’s hand immediately replaced it. Carlos threw his head back with a gasp.

“That’s _my_ job tonight, Carlos,” Cecil purred as he gently pushed Carlos down against the mattress. “You just enjoy yourself.”

Carlos nodded and sighed at Cecil’s fingers against his thighs, fastening the garter belt to the stockings again. He wrapped a thick appendage around each leg and spread them apart, brushing a single finger over Carlos’ hole. Carlos shivered and whined, his cock giving a violent twitch, and Cecil chuckled softly before leaning in and pressing his forked tongue against his entrance.

Carlos threw his head back with a cry, trying to arch his back but finding it impossible in the corset. He grasped a handful of Cecil’s hair and _pulled_ , and Cecil groaned at the rough response. He grasped Carlos’ thighs tightly, tilted his hips upwards, and licked a slow line from his ass to his balls. Carlos shuddered and moaned, pulling his hair even tighter as his other hand grabbed a fistful of sheets.

“ _Cecil_ ,” he whined, his breathing already heavy. “Stop _teasing_.”

Cecil hummed in agreement and plunged his tongue inside him, swirling the forked tip around as he worked more and more of it in, opening Carlos up slowly, until he had it in deep enough to brush against that sweet spot. Carlos clasped a hand to his mouth to stifle his moan, but it was still so loud that he was _sure_ the neighbors must have heard. Cecil hummed again, and the vibration traveling inside Carlos was almost too much to handle. He yanked on Cecil’s hair, pulling his tongue free, and writhed at the sudden emptiness he felt.

“What can I do for you, Carlos?” Cecil purred, stroking the insides of his thighs, and Carlos whimpered at the sight of so many dark eyes gazing hungrily at him.

Carlos looked at the thick, black appendages wrapped around his thighs, the others twisting softly behind Cecil’s back, the writhing bulge and growing black stain in his khaki slacks, and his own cock dripping precum all over his stomach, and tossed his head back against the mattress with a sob.

“You _know_ what I want, Cecil!” he groaned, his body _aching_ with the need to be full again.

“Oh, do I?” Cecil smirked as he unzipped his slacks, pushing them down past his hips. “Maybe I just want to hear you say it.”

Carlos grit his teeth and wrapped his legs around Cecil’s hips, pulling him forward close enough to grasp another fistful of hair, drag that slender neck of Cecil’s close to his mouth, and suck a mark into it.

“I want,” he whispered breathily into the radio host’s ear, “you to _fuck me_.”

“With pleasure,” Cecil replied and immediately plunged two tendrils deep into him. Carlos _screamed_ , but Cecil clamped a hand down over his mouth, and Carlos glared daggers at him. “I don’t need the neighbors to think I’m performing ritual sacrifices again.”

Carlos wanted to ask about the “ _again_ ”, but there was a third tendril wriggling its way inside him as Cecil gently rolled his hips, and long fingers brushing softly against his cock, and any coherent thoughts he’d had were immediately washed away in a dizzying wave of pleasure. He wrapped his legs tighter around him, pressing himself closer to Cecil’s hips. Cecil grasped one leg and hooked it over his shoulder, turning Carlos on his side as he worked a fourth tendril in, thrusting deeper into him, each of the slick appendages squirming so wonderfully inside him as they stretched him open. Carlos grasped the edge of the mattress and panted for breath between moans, so much harder to do while his waist was cinched in, but the way Cecil trailed his fingers along the top of the stockings was all Carlos needed to know his slight discomfort was worth it.

“Is this better?” Cecil purred as he rubbed his cheek along Carlos’ leg, but Carlos shook his head as he moaned low in his throat.

“ _All of it_ ,” he hissed, and Cecil’s pupils constricted so fiercely that the pinpricks of violet were almost imperceptible in seas of pitch black. He wriggled the last tendril in, thrust harder, and wrapped his free hand around Carlos’ dick, steadily leaking precum all over the bed. Carlos moaned and bucked his hips into Cecil’s grasp, his hand burning hot around him, and he found himself fighting against the rigid corset again as he tried to arch his back from the pleasure thrumming through his cock. He whined and grasped at the pillow, and Cecil increased his pace, thrusting deeper, fisting his cock harder. Carlos shuddered and wailed as his orgasm washed over him, beads of hot cum staining the sheets as each thrust send violent shivers up his spine. He ground his hips back against Cecil’s, tightening around him as much as his overly sensitive hole would allow, and that was all Cecil needed to come with a cry, hot ink spilling deep within Carlos and dripping out over the sheets.

Cecil gently put Carlos’ leg back down on the bed and collapsed next to him, pulling him close so Carlos’ back pressed against his chest, and began unlacing the corset, much to Carlos’ delight. He was looking forward to be able to take deep breaths again.

“How was it?” Cecil murmured against his neck, trailing soft kisses down his shoulder, and Carlos laughed softly.

“Worth it,” he said around gasping breaths, “but don’t expect it to happen often.”

Cecil hummed thoughtfully, but Carlos could hear a twinge of disappointment in his tone. “That’s fine. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

He rolled to face Cecil, smiling wide. “I’m _not_ uncomfortable. I just don’t want you to get used to seeing me like this. I want this level of enthusiasm every time.”

Cecil grinned and held him close. “Looking like this? You’ll definitely receive it.”


End file.
